


I Need You

by youwishpreppy



Series: Joavin Jailbreak [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy





	I Need You

_1\. “I need you.”  
18\. “I’ve got you.”  
72\. “It’s ok to cry.”_  
  
Kevin woke up when something hit his arm. He opened his eyes, blinking sleepily, not comprehending what was going on. But then he realized that it was Joaquin, having another one of his horrible nightmares about juvie. It had been months since he escaped with Archie, but the dreams still plagued him every other night, and it was one of the reasons why Kevin wanted him to sleep at his house as often as possible. The other reason, of course, was, that Kevin really liked to have his boyfriend in his bed, preferably naked.  
  
“Joaquin..wake up.”  
  
Kevin rolled onto his side and touched Joaquin’s shoulders, shaking him slightly. He was relieved when Joaquin opened his eyes after a few seconds. But Kevin could see that Joaquin was still caught in the horrors of his dream, his eyes big and scared.   
  
Kevin pulled him into a tight hug, stroked Joaquin’s hair and soothingly whispered to him:  
  
“It’s ok Joaquin, you are safe. You are in my bed…  ** _I’ve got you._** ”  
  
He felt Joaquin relax a bit in his arms, grasping that he wasn’t in juvie. Kevin just kept on cuddling him, giving Joaquin time to come back to his senses and calm down. But he realized something else now, Joaquin was shaking a bit, and Kevin’s skin was getting wet where Joaquin buried his head against Kevin’s naked shoulder. Joaquin was crying. It must have been one of the most gruesome nightmares.  
  
Kevin knew that Joaquin didn’t like to cry in front of other people. The only person, who was allowed to see his tears sometimes was Kevin, but he was still embarrassed about it when it happened. Kevin hugged him even closer, trying to offer him more comfort.  
  
“Just let it out.  ** _It’s ok to cry_**. It’s just you and me..don’t worry about it, babe.”  
  
And gradually Joaquin relaxed, and he stopped crying. They just cuddled, no more words needed. Joaquin didn’t like to talk about what happened in juvie, and so Kevin had stopped asking. But he knew another thing, which always helped Joaquin after a nightmare: sex. 

It helped him forget, made him feel better and Kevin was all too happy to offer him this sort of comfort.  
  
He trailed a hand slowly down Joaquin’s back until he reached his butt, and squeezed it gently. Joaquin sighed against Kevin’s shoulder and instantly pressed closer to Kevin, and Kevin could feel that he was already hard. Kevin smiled, and kneaded Joaquin’s butt some more, a bit firmer now, and he groaned softly when Joaquin’s lips traveled up to his neck, kissing and sucking on Kevin’s skin.  
  
Joaquin moaned too and was grinding against Kevin’s side. His lips leaving little hickeys all over Kevin’s neck, until Joaquin reached his ear and whispered hoarsely:   
  
“Please…Kevin,  ** _I need you_** …please I need your cock. Fuck me, baby, I need it so bad.”  
  
And Kevin felt like he would come just from Joaquin dirty talking to him like that. But he could do that too…   
  
“Just take whatever you want, baby. You can have my cock, it belongs to you.”  
  
He felt Joaquin pressing even more into his side, and a low moan escaped his mouth, the sound going straight to Kevin’s cock. He was so turned on and just needed to feel Joaquin now. Luckily he didn’t have to wait, because Joaquin was already climbing on top of him, straddled his lap and smiled down at him, apparently already getting over the nightmare.  
  
Joaquin took Kevin’s dick in his hand, and slowly lowered himself, sinking down on it inch by inch, and Kevin didn’t know where to look, watch how his cock was sliding into Joaquin or watch Joaquin’s face, as he felt Kevin filling him up.  
  
A low moan fell from Joaquin’s lips, and he sank down on top of Kevin’s lap completely, taking Kevin in all the way, making them both gasp. Kevin knew how much his boyfriend loved this, had experienced it so many times before and Joaquin had told him about it…whispered it in his ear when they were spooning in bed. Told him how much he loved to have Kevin inside him, how he loved to ride him, and those little whispered confessions had always led to Kevin pushing Joaquin onto the mattress and fucking him hard, not able to hold back any longer.  
  
Kevin looked at Joaquin’s hard cock, and he could see a few drops of precum leaking out of it, and licked his lip instinctively. Without thinking about it, he lifted his hand and swiped the little droplets off Joaquin’s cock and brought his fingers to his lips, licking them clean. He moaned when he tasted Joaquin. His gaze moved further up to Joaquin’s face and Kevin caught him staring.  
  
“Oh god, Kevin…”  
  
“Hmm, baby…you taste so good,” Kevin whispered and loved how Joaquin was biting his lip when he heard that. Kevin pushed up a bit into Joaquin and groaned, and he quickly added:   
  
“Ride me, Joaquin.”  
  
And he didn’t have to repeat his wish, Joaquin was a good boy and started riding him nice and slow and so fucking good. Kevin settled back on the bed, letting Joaquin take control and just enjoyed. Enjoyed how tight Joaquin was around him, how he was grinding down on Kevin again and again and making those sexy, throaty noises while doing it. Kevin watched Joaquin’s cock, saw it twitch and he knew how much Joaquin liked this. Kevin knew that he didn’t have to touch Joaquin, knew that this was enough to get Joaquin off. Just Kevin’s dick, and the thought made Kevin groan loudly.  
  
He couldn’t stop himself and smacked Joaquin’s butt, “Yes like that..fuck me, Joaquin, fuck me like that baby..yes..oh god..”  
  
It felt so good, his cock almost sliding completely out of Joaquin and then slowly back inside. Kevin moaned louder and louder, and he knew that he wouldn’t last long. But he needed to hold back, he needed Joaquin to come first.  
  
Kevin looked up, and he knew that he would never get enough of this. Joaquin looked so hot on top of him, completely lost in the moment. His head thrown back, eyes closed in pleasure, moaning helplessly and it was driving Kevin crazy.  
  
He couldn’t take it anymore, and he grabbed Joaquin’s hips and rolled them other, so Kevin was on top, pushing Joaquin down into the mattress. Joaquin looked up at him, panting heavily and he wrapped his legs around him and his little smirk when he said  _“Fuck me, Kevin.”_  was driving Kevin nearly out of his mind. He thrust into Joaquin hard and fast, making the bed creak loudly, but he didn’t care.   
  
It felt amazing and what was even more amazing was Joaquin’s reaction, how he dug his fingernails into Kevin’s skin and moaned, and Kevin couldn’t tear his gaze away from him, his face looking so angelic somehow, while Kevin fucked him, all tension gone and just pure pleasure. Joaquin wasn’t able to keep it down anymore, his moans growing louder every second and mostly it was Kevin’s name, which fell from Joaquin’s lips, over and over again. Obviously, Joaquin was definitely not thinking about his nightmare anymore, he was not thinking about anything at all, just enjoying Kevin’s cock inside him.  
  
Kevin felt Joaquin clenching around him, followed by the warm, sticky feeling of Joaquin’s cum splattering all over Kevin’s chest and stomach, making a huge mess of him and it was one of the things that made Kevin so damn horny, and he never managed to hold back after that.  
  
Kevin’s eyes fell shut, and he grabbed Joaquin’s hips tighter, probably leaving marks. He held Joaquin in place, thrusting into him, fucking him really hard, and then his release ripped through him, making him cry out. He loved this, it was his favorite way to come, buried to the hilt in his sexy boyfriend, just seconds after Joaquin came too.  
  
He was breathing heavily and slowly opened his eyes again, wanting to see Joaquin beneath him again, and was met by beautiful blue eyes, looking up at him. A small smile tugged at Kevin’s lips.  
  
Joaquin looked gorgeous. He didn’t look like the cool Serpent, he usually was in public. His hair was ruffled, flushed cheeks, his lips red, where he bit himself, his chest heaving heavily and he was still making those small needy noises in the back of his throat, which he was always making after a really intense orgasm. This version of Joaquin, the version who begged Kevin for his cock and who liked it when Kevin fucked him so good and hard that Joaquin forgot his own name, was only for Kevin Keller and Kevin loved the thought of that. 


End file.
